A wide I/O memory device is a memory device having pins more than other kinds of memory devices. The wide I/O memory device can have a rapid data accessing speed, since it has large number of pins to access data.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional diagram illustrating a semiconductor structure for a related art wide I/O memory device. As shown in FIG. 1, the wide I/O memory device 100 has a memory cube MC and a logic die LI provided on a substrate Su. The memory cube MC comprises a plurality of memory dies MI. Vias VA (only one is marked by the symbol) are generated via a TSV (Through-Silicon Via) process, such that the memory cube MC and a logic die LI can be electrically connected to the conductive units Cu (ex. solder ball) or the substrate Su. However, the I/O memory device needs plenty of vias since it has many pins, but the TSV process causes high cost. Therefore, the cost for the I/O memory device is extremely high.